An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly known as a drone, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. Small sized UAVs are increasingly used in various fields such as aerial photography, surveillance, scientific research, geological survey, and remote sensing. The UAVs include rotors or propellers generating thrust to control orientation and speed of the vehicle. Unprotected spinning blades of the rotors pose a safety risk to operator, and are likely to be damaged upon contact with an object. Shrouds may be provided in the UAVs to protect the rotors.
The UAVs are commonly disassembled in storage. To implement flight, and store the UAVs after the flight, users assemble and disassemble the UAVs with complicated and numerous separate parts, which are time consuming especially for untrained users.